Lessons
by YasashiiKawa
Summary: Sanzo teaches Gojyo a lesson in his special Sanzo way. WARNING:if fluffy 35 is your thing, this is not the fic for you.


"Gods, if Hakkai ever found out..."

Sanzo opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. He inhaled a deep drag off his cigarette.

"Do you need his permission to fuck?"

Gojyo glared at the monk, narrowing his eyes. He gripped the sheet at his side and mentally counted to ten before responding, "Gods, if _Goku _ever found out..."

Sanzo growled. "Yeah, yeah. Point taken."

Another puff of smoke joined his on the slow race to the ceiling and he closed his eyes again when Gojyo spoke.

"I'm just saying, nobody needs to get hurt in this."

Sanzo sneered around the filter between his lips. "I know you claim to be a ladies' man and all, but who knew you were as sensitive as your conquests? Or maybe your little wife, Hakkai, is rubbing off on you."

There was a cold silence from beside him and he could feel the sheet shift against his body as Gojyo gripped it tighter.

When he opened his eyes again, Gojyo was sitting up, puffing angrily on his cigarette. His hair was a tangled mess down his back, but at least it covered the marks Sanzo's blunt nails had left. He didn't like to see the proof.

The kappa turned angry red eyes on him. "You are a bastard."

Sanzo almost choked on his dry chuckle. "Then leave."

Gojyo cleared his throat. He shifted on the bed, nudging Sanzo's thigh with his knee, but made no further attempt to get up.

"Well, now that we have that settled, pass me the sake."

The incredulous look on Gojyo's face was priceless. And necessary. Sanzo could feel the water sprite growing more attached each time they were together. Hell, truth be told, he could feel himself getting attached as well. It was a complication this journey did not need and probably couldn't handle.

Minutes passed and Gojyo's stare did not waver. His mouth opened and closed repeatedly, obviously wanting to say something, but incapable of doing so for whatever reason.

At last, he reached for the bottle on the bedside table and shook it gently, assessing it with something akin to loathing. "It's almost empty."

"I seem to be needing more and more these days," Sanzo's voice cut like glass. The jab made him wince inwardly. He had not meant to sound so cruel. But what was said was said. He shrugged his bony shoulders at the look on Gojyo's face.

He reached out and wrapped pale fingers around the bottle as he tipped it back, keeping the cigarette balanced between his index and middle fingers. He emptied the rest of it in one greedy gulp. Sanzo could feel the other man's eyes on him, watching him drain the bottle. But there was lust in those eyes as well as anger.

He focused on the former.

Testing his limits, he silently held out the bottle and his cigarette butt to Gojyo and waited. His violet eyes were narrowed with expectation. Dominance was what was called for after all this fluffy talk of hurting others who need not be mentioned in the first place.

"You have got to be shitting me," Gojyo said. He eyed the offending objects with disdain.

Sanzo grinned when the cigarette butt was stubbed out and the sake bottle was slammed back on the table. He was getting hard.

"Ya know, fuck you, man," Gojyo turned on him suddenly. "Where do you get off acting like you are the gods gift to sex?"

Sanzo noted that he still made no attempt to leave. In fact, he'd scooted a little closer.

Sanzo arched an eyebrow and smirked. He settled more fully into the bed, folding his arms behind his head and shifting so that the sheet slipped down his body. He could feel a cool breeze blow over his thighs, drying whatever of Gojyo was left there. He squirmed until he was sure he was totally on display for the pervy kappa.

He let red eyes brazenly take in his lean form. He knew he was something to be admired. He'd been told numerous times growing up that he was a beautiful boy. While he heard them, he became indifferent to the many degrading titles bestowed upon him as he grew into a man. Monastery life had proven difficult for him with the advances he received on a daily basis.

His breath caught as he recalled Koumyou's gentle laughter as he rescued his young pupil time after time from awkward and unwanted situations.

The monk gathered his thoughts back to the here and now. He stretched languidly, still feeling the heated gaze of is bedmate trying to burn the sheet away from the small bits of creamy flesh that it covered.

He gave a sidelong glance and a knowing, arrogant smile graced his lips.

Gojyo scowled in disgust at the smug look on his face. But, as expected, he could not stop himself from laying one hand flat against solid, well-defined abdominal muscles while the other blindly stubbed out his cigarette on the bedside table's worn surface.

Sanzo fought the urge to gloat as Gojyo climbed on top of him and braced his arms on either side of the monk's head. He didn't move when Sanzo flinched at the sudden weight on him. He felt his hips squeezed by firm legs and smelled the faint pungent tang of arousal in the air.

The tension in the room was thick and pulsing. It thrummed against them and begged to be relieved. But the staring match between red and violet remained unfazed.

Sanzo didn't move a muscle as Gojyo leaned closer and closer. He tried to control his breathing and his erection. Playing the high and mighty card would not work if his body betrayed him.

The red head finally stopped, their faces inches apart, and placed an uncommonly soft kiss on dry lips. Sanzo let his eyes slip closed, sure he'd had the last word, secure in his unspoken victory.

Gojyo writhed and rubbed and pressed himself against his lover, craving the friction of skin on skin. He was moaning lowly and moved a hand to stroke himself.

But Sanzo didn't hold him, didn't return his now fervent kisses. There would be no encouraging words, no playfulness, and no emotion here. There was a lesson to be learned, and Sanzo would be damned if he didn't make his point whether the kappa wanted him to or not.

He laid still under the undulating body above him, letting Gojyo do all the work of bringing them both off. He bit the inside of his cheek when his cock was rubbed against Gojyo's and stroked and pulled with sinful skill. He swallowed his groans and sighs that fought to be released. He would not open his eyes to see the man above him. He couldn't take the look he knew would be on his handsome face. He refused to admit how much he really-

The whisper was ragged in his ear at the same time he felt a warm wetness spread over his chest and stomach.

"I fucking hate you."

He gasped as he was suddenly free of the weight he'd grown accustomed to and was left alone, laying hard and unsatisfied.


End file.
